The Prince's Seceret
by BlackCatAnimeGirl
Summary: Ryoma has a big seceret that hes been hidding. Hes actualy from the Hidden leaf Village in the land of fire and is a Ninja from their as well. What happens when the Tennis Regulars find out and somehow get dragged in with all the Ninja stuff? read to find out more. I suck at summaries.
1. The Begining

**Author's Rant:**

**Hello sorry this is a short chapter, its just gonna b the prolog or begining whatever,**

**I dont own anny Prince of Tennis or Naruto,**

**Hope you like it :)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"English" ~Might not use this one~**

* * *

I was standing in the middle of a field with 3 other people. An excited blond boy, a boy with dark blue hair, and a girl with pink hair who was sitting in the grass making a crown out of small flowers. Slowly she stopped and looked up towards me, tears brimming her eyes.

"Come home soon." she said before everything started fading. I opened my eyes, waiting fore everything to clear before staring back at the ceiling.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sauskay..." I mumbled before shaking my head and turning to the clock. 'I'm going to be late!' I thought while quickly swinging my feet over the edge of the bed.

"Baka Oyaji, didn't even wake me up." I mumbled while running around my room to gather my things when a loud clank of metal hitting wood echoed through my room. I turned and saw a black kunai knife laying on the floor. I sighed before walking over to it and picking it up before shoving it into a drawer filled to the brim with shuriken, paper seals, scrolls, and a blue headband with an engraved silver plate that marked the wearer as a hidden leaf village ninja on top of it all. I smirked at it and shut the drawer,

"My little secret" I mumbled before running out of my room and down the steps to find an annoyed looking Momo waiting for me on his bike.

"Sorry, my alarm didn't go off." I said while getting on the back of his bike.

"You didn't hear me calling your name?" he asked before starting off towards the school.

"No, but you could have let yourself in, you know where the spare key is." I said while leaning with him to get around the corner.

"Whatever, hey did you hear that their are gonna be three new kids coming top our school." He said cheerfully while we pulled through the school gates and cruised towards the bike racks.

"Really?" I said curious about the new kids.

" Ya, I think their freshmen so they will be in your class... probably" he said while we both got off the bike and he locked it up before we walked towards tennis practice.

"Morning Ochibi, Momo!" Eiji shouted while running towards me. I sighed and pulled the end of my cap down over my face. 'I'm not in the mood for this today' I thought while taking a step to the right avoiding his bear hug completely as hi ran into Momo who was walking behind me.

"Nya, Ochibi has never done that before." Eiji complained while walking over to me from Momo.

"I'm not in the mood for this today" I said before walking off towards my class. I was late for practice and got to class minuets before the teacher walked in. I sighed while taking a seat near the window and leaned on my table.

"Good morning class." The teacher said as he walked in. "Good morning" Was echoed through the room causing the teacher to chuckle slightly.

"Class, we have new students today." he said while motioning for them to walk in. Once they walked inside, I sat up straight and my eyes widened. 'What are they doing here!'... **TBC**

* * *

**Yay begining is finnished :) **

**Rate Review Comment if you wanna c more or read more... now that I thik of it i dont think their is a rate? o well hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Hello, this is officialy Ch 1, hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**I do not own anny Naruto or Prince of Tennis. ~Ryoma is a little OOC. just a smidge.**

* * *

'What are they doing here!' I thought and began to go over reasons to why they are here.

"Hello, I'm Sakura and these two are my siblings, Naruto and Sauskay." a girl with pink hair said cheerfully while her eyes scanned the room, landing on me.

"Welcome to our class. You can sit in the back their" The teacher said while motioning to the seats that happened to be behind me. Quickly I held a book up in front of my face because my hat was missing and began to regain my composure and organize my thoughts. Once the bell rung the three were surrounding my desk.

"Hello, could you possibly show us around because we are new here and don't know where anything is?" Sakura said with a puppy dog look. 'She must really be hating this rite now' I thought while smirking at them.

"Sure" I replied.

"Ne Ryoma, don't you have lunch with the regulars?" Hori asked from table next to me.

"Yadda." I responded before gathering my things and walking out of the room with the group of three following. We made our way thought the lunch crazed people that were filling the hallway towards the roof and relaxed that it was completely empty. I walked over to the fence and leaned against it letting the cold metal dig into my back.

"So..." I said trying to get away from the weird silence. Suddenly Sakura ran at me bringing me into a hug tighter than Eiji's but less than Lady Tsunada's.

"We missed you Ryoma." She said pulling tighter. I gagged and she let go letting me fall to the floor. I stood up slowly rubbing my back and smiled.

"Ya I missed you to, but why are you here?" I asked.

"We were sent on a mission from Lady Tsunade to bring you back." Naruto said while happily taking a seat on the roof over the stairs.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because their are serious threats happening against the village and the Anbu want you back to help." A new voice said from behind me. I tilted my head back to see a man with most of his face covered with a length of fabric and spiked up silver hair sitting on the railing.

"Hello Kakashi sensei, and why would they want me back in the village? The other agents are much more skilled than me." I said while giving Kakashi space to actually get off the railing.

"Because you are a good Anbu and they need assistance." He said leaning back against the railing. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. 'Great now I'm acting like Tezuka' I thought. 'Wait...'

"What are you wearing?" I thought when finally realizing his clothes. He was wearing a tight blue and red stripped polo shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. He looked at his clothes before looking up at me.

"Whatever Lady Tsunade could provide me with." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well at least they don't stick out." I said motioning to the three that were in normal school uniform.

"So, are you going to come back with us or what?" Sauskay said, leaning on the door so no one could enter.

"I cant, not now. Its the middle of the school season and I'm going to be late for practice so see ya round." I said before grabbing my things and walking out the now opened door leaving the four standing ~Naruto's actually sitting~ on the roof alone. Once I got to the courts I was immediately pulled into a bear hug from Eiji.

"Eiji-sempi, I cant breath" I gasped while the red head tightened his grip around my neck.

"Nya, Gommen, Gommen." he said while letting me go. I sighed before quickly making my way into the clubhouse to change and walked out in a plain white polo shirt, black shorts, and my white hat.

"Nya Ochibi, want to play a game?" Eiji asked enthusiastically.

"Since when do you play singles?" I questioned.

"Well cause Oishi seems to be busy with Tezuka, I wanna try singles." he said while dragging me towards the courts. 'I guess I have no choice' I thought sighing as the heals of my shoes were being worn down.

* * *

**Ok, Ch 1 finished **

**Rate review comment,**

**tell me how I did and If u want another ch**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay, ch 2 **

**Well i gues this would b ch 3 but o well :)**

**I dont own anny PoT or Naruto and I shure i spelled alot of names wrong ~my spell check was goin crazy~**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Ok, ch 2 start!**

* * *

"Score 6-3 game to Echizen." Ryuzaki announced.

"Good game." I said while walking to the net to shake hands.

"Ya Nya, Singles are hard." he said while taking my hand rite as Momo waked over to the fence.

"Yo Echizen, who were the new kids?" he asked. I shrugged and walked off the courts and over towards him.

"Just some random new kids." I sighed. He arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure cause they seem to know you." he said while moving to the side to reveal three people standing behind him. 'Crap' I thought realizing that I was in trouble now.

"So how do you know them?" He asked loudly causing the other regulars to begin crowding.

"Childhood friends." I mumbled before walking towards the tree a few feet away from the courts and leaned against it. they soon gathered around me and I straightened.

"You didn't say anything did you." I questioned the three who were in front of me. Sakura shook her head.

"Of course not, what friend would we be if we told them, Its your secret." She said slyly. A smile on her face. 'Well that just made things more complicated' I thought.

"Why are you guys following me anyway?" I questioned but already knew the answer.

"We want more data, er information." Inui said, his notebook out and ready.

"Yes and now we want the answers even more." Fuji added his eyes opened now. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I don't need things more complicated then they already are. Ja Ne, I'm going home." I said before taking a step forward only to trip into Momo when my other foot refused to move. I coughed slightly, my cheeks beginning to heat up from that embracing fall and straightened up.

"Kakashi-sensei, let go. Your dirtying your clothes" I said confusing the others because of the new name.

"Little slow their, you haven't been using your chakara lately have you?" Kakashi questioned while getting out of the dirt and letting go of my ankle. The regulars looked shocked that a man appeared from the dirt unharmed.

"I had it sealed off, only Lady Tsunade can take it off." I said while moving my hair to show Kakashi a small seal on the back of my neck. He hummed and I dropped my hair.

"Um Ryoma ... Who is he?" Momo asked while looking at the man.

"He was my sensei." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Kakashi-sensei, why is it so important for me to go back now." I said just before a Kunai was thrown grazing my cheek and sticking into the tree next to me.

"That's why." Kakashi said in a bored tone. I sighed.

"give me more info on what's happening later, I guess I have no choice." I stated while pulling out the Kunai from the tree. A heavy hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned to see Tezuka looking at me. Worry glinting through his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. "I said while moving his hand away and walking towards Kakashi and his team.

"Watch them, but I doubt this will take more than a few minutes." I said before looking around. I caught the sight of light gleaming off the metal in a headband and smiled.

"Bingo" I said before walking out into the clearing.

~P.O.V. Regulars ~

"Oi, are you gonna sit their while Echizen is going to get killed!" Momo shouted while grabbing Kakashi's shoulder.

"Just shut up and watch." Sauskay said while facing Ryoma who stood out in the middle of opened area. A hand on his hip the other holding onto the handle of the Kunai.

Everything quieted down while the regulars stared at their Kohai. Suddenly more Kunai were thrown out of the trees, bushes, and floor towards Ryoma who quickly blocked them without using much energy. As the last one came flying Ryoma easily knocked it down before disappearing in a flash.

"Ah where did Ryoma go?" Tezuka asked worried laced in every word. It was silent for a few minutes until light laughter filled the air.

"Were you worried caption?" Ryoma said making everyone look up in the tree to see Ryoma sitting on a branch. The Kunai he was holding dripped a crimson liquid and pooled under the branch.

"How did you get up their and what happened to the other person." Momo questioned while looking between the pool of blood, the Kunai, and Ryoma. Ryoma smiled before holding out a black headband with a silver engraved plate with a slash going through the middle.

"He was a rouge, what a pain and I didn't even have the proper tools to dispose of him with." Ryoma said while tossing the headband to Kakashi and jumping out of the tree, landing gracefully in front of the regulars.

"You've spent to much time with the Hunter's. Its kinda scary." Naruto said shivering slightly.

"Ryoma." Tezuka said interrupting everyone. "Your going to have to explain what just happened and why." He said while carefully taking the reddened blade out of Ryoma's hand. Ryoma sighed.

"I guess I have to, but I'm going to have to explain back at the village." he said before turning to walk down the street.

"Ne, where are we going?" Eiji asked while following behind Ryoma.

"I need to get things at home." He answered.

~P.O.V. Ryoma~

'I guess I have to go back if rouge ninja are coming to the city.' I thought. 'Lady Tsunade must have her hands full.'. Suddenly I ran into something.

"Owww." I mumbled while rubbing my nose.

"Hey Ryoma, what cha thinking about? You keep running into things." Naruto said while walking next to me.

"About everything that I'm gonna have to do once I get back to the village." I replied while taking a glance over my shoulder at my team that was chatting away with themselves.

"Same, I have to help clean up the village once we get back. ..Were here!" he shouted cheerfully once we stopped in front of a shrine.

"Yep" I said while holding open the door for everyone to walk in.

"Ah Ryoma-kun, are you heading out to the village?" Nanako asked once we got inside.

"Ya, you can wait in the living room, ill be down in a minute." I said before running up the stairs to my room. Quickly I shut the door and opened the drawer, pulling out everything that was inside an laying it on the bed. I replaced my normal clothes with the ones I laid on the bed and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck with a silver vest ~A/N: Also used for chest armor~ , black gloves that went a little bit higher than my elbow covered in metal arm guards, black pants that were tape from my ankle's to my knees ~A/N: Black Tape~, and black sandals. When I was satisfied with my appearance I went to my bed and began packing all my weapons and scrolls into the pouch that was sitting open. After everything was packed, I attached the pack to my hip ~A/N: Back side, hip area~ and taped the thy of my right leg before attaching three Kunai to the tape ~A/N: if your wondering its white tape~.

"Ok, lets go home." I mumbled before walking out my door and into the living room.

"Ryoma!" Oishi called, first to see me. They all turned to look at me and I sighed.

"Echizen, explain." Tezuka demanded looking at my clothes but then softened his gaze. "Please" he finished which shocked me that he could manage a soft look like that other that the stone mask he usually wore.

"You have heard of the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire?" I asked,

"Yes, It seems that the Leaf Village trains ninjas." Inui said, pen ready in his already opened notebook. I nodded,

"Exactly, well that's where I came from before moving to America." I explained while putting a hand on my hip.

"So... your a ninja?" Momo questioned. I nodded.

"Not just any ninja, Ryoma-kun is part of the Anbu and helps the Hunter nin when needed." Sakura chimed from behind me scaring the others.

"W-what's an Anbu?" Tezuka questioned regain his composure.

"And what's a Hunter nin?" Fuji asked eyes opened now.

* * *

**Ok, ch 2 finished :)**

**Gonna post more soon**

**hope you liked :D**

**Rate Review Comment **

**R,R,C :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Rant~**  
**Hello, ok this ch's up and I am frazled so idk what ch this is :).**

**Schools been such a drag so sorry about not posting, annyways i dont own anny PoT **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_"Not just any ninja, Ryoma-kun is part of the Anbu and helps the Hunter nin when needed." Sakura chimed from behind me scaring the others._

_ "W-what's an Anbu?" Tezuka questioned regain his composure._

_ "And what's a Hunter nin?" Fuji asked eyes opened now._

* * *

"Ninja which are given the specific duty if hunting down missing-nin." Sasuke stated plainly. I nodded before continuing on where he left off,

"A missing ninja is basically a run away shinobi or Rogue ninja. We completely erase the person were searching for by means of superior assassination techniques and medical skills." I stated while placing a hand on my hip.

"Ok, so we know what a Hunter-nin is, so what's a Anbu?" Fuji asked, his blue eyes showing and looking towards me.

"The Anbu are basically Special Assassination and Tactical Squad." Kakashi said.

" We take orders directly from the Kage performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture." I said while grinning at the thought of getting to tourtuer again. The temperature seemed to drop a degree or to so I decided to continue.

" The ANBU usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the ANBU are hand-picked by the Kage; chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. A-" Before I could finishe Sakura cut me off, finishing the sentence for me.

" Age, gender, background, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision" She said with a smile. A heavy silence filled the room as the information set in. I sighed before looking at teh wall clock.

"We should get going." I stated before walking towards the front door that was left open. "Is everything ready?" I asked. He nodded and keept walking with the regulars hesitantly walking behind me.

"You do know that your involved in this now, so you have no choice in comming with or not." Kakashi said to the team as they passed by. Eiji yelped slightly before running and clinging to my arm. I sighed but ignored their arguing. Once we got outside Saukura, Sasuke, and Naruto were standing in front of a portal that showed the gates of the hidden leaf village. The regulars walked by me and looked into the portal.

"What is this?" Inui asked while looking into the portal.

"Only way to get to the village." I said while we pushed them all through the portal. I sighed and followed the 4 ninja's closing my eyes as I walked through. Once I was on the other side I opened my eyes and looked around taking in my surroundings. We were outside the village in the woods. Their were no signs of a threat and I relaxed slightly. Moaning pulled my attention to the regulars laying on the floor. Anime swirls in their eyes. I chuckled at the sight of even the stoic captain looking like he was gonna be sick at any moment.

"Don't worry, the spinning will stop soon. I usually close my eyes when I go through the portals." I said while patting Momo on the back.

"Y-you could h-have said t-that e-earlier." He stuttered while shaking his head. Kakashi scratched his head, their 'normal' clothes were changed back to their Ninja uniform.

"Wanna go tell lady Tsunade that were here?" I said to the three ninja who were just staring. They nodded before disappearing. "We should go now, we have to get to the Hokage's building." I said while the regulars finally regained themselves and stood up.

"Where are we gonna go?" Tezuka asked. I pointed towards the giant gate walls that were behind him,

"In there but-" Before I could finish Eiji shouted happily,

"Then lets go!" before running off towards the gate with Oishi and the others following, leaving me and Tezuka behind. I sucked in a breath before trudging after them mumbling about things like how annoying they were and that they were gonna get themselves killed while Tezuka followed silently. Once we got to the gate, we were stopped by a guard, but I smiled once I saw who it was.

"What is your business here?" The man with brown hair asked. He had tan skin and a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"We are going to see the hyukege." Eiji said causing everyone to sweat drop at that.

"You mean Hokage?" He said helpfully. Eiji nodded and the other sighed while crossing his arms,

"How did you find this place, did you get and escort?" The other man asked. He had a bowl cut, thick eyebrows, and was wearing a green skin tight jumpsuit which wasn't very nice to look at.

"Ya, Ochibi escorted us" Eiji announced happily.

"Ochibi?" They repeated at the same time. I sighed before pushing through the crowd so I was in their sights.

"I brought them here." I stated before being pulled into a strong hug from The man with thick eyebrows.

"Hello Iruka-sensei, Guy-sensei." I said as Guy let me go.

"Hey Kiddo, haven't seen you in ages." Iruka said while ruffling my hair.

"Yes, Rock Lee wants to have a match. Ever since you left, he's been training." Guy stated with a grin.

"Ill see to that later, now I have to go see Lady Tsunade." I said before walking away with the regulars following.

"Who were they?" Fuji asked curiously.

"One of your future sensei's." I replied. The sound of footsteps stopped and I turned around to see that they were staring at me.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Taka asked speaking for the first time since practice.

"Oh, you will be training as a ninja and get one of them as a teacher to learn more." I replied plainly.

"What!" they shouted causing guards and passersby's to stop and stare at us. I sighed,

"Just be quiet and walk. The Hokage will explain." I growled while pointing towards the big building in the middle of the village. They calmed down and we continued walking ignoring the glances we got. 'I need to get them new clothes' I thought seeing how they stuck out in Segaku tennis team Red, white, and Blue jackets and pants.

~Flash Forward~

I knocked lightly on the door and a muffled 'Come in' was heard. Slowly I opened the door and walked in noticing that Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke we already there. I bowed slightly and smiled slightly.

"Um, excuse me Lady Tsunade" I said formally, turning when gasps were heard from behind. I rolled my eyes at them before turning back towards the blond lady.

"Ah Ryoma-kun, nice to see you again." She said just as formally. I sighed and placed a hand on my hip,

" Can we drop the formality. I hate it." I mumbled. She smiled before standing up from her place behind the desk and ran to give me a hug, suffocating me.

"I missed you sooooo much!" she said while tightening her grip around me. I gagged trying to get her to let go but seriously, she was one strong grandma. "Ryoma, never do that again." she scolded while pulling me even tighter. Then suddenly, aloud crack and a shock of pain went through me as everything went black.

Yay, this ch is finished :)  
O just so you know, I i spell anny names wrong put them inthe review and I will change them ;)

Rate Review Comment

hope ot put a new one up soon :D


	5. Chapter 4

**I got confused while wrtiting this especialy since im missing a huge chunk from my notes TT~TT so Im sorry of this is confusing ill try and eddit the nxt ch so it isnt as weird.**

**I dont own anny P.O.T. or Naruto**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

**here is ur story :)**

* * *

~P.O.V. Switch~ Normal~

Everyone sweat dropped at the sound of a loud and painful cracking noise and Ryoma's body going limp.

"I-is he ok?" Momo asked, now terrified of the blond lady.

"Kakashi." she said while holding out Ryoma by the color of his outfit. Kakashi sighed before taking the unconscious boy bridal style and jumping out the opened window followed by Sakura.

"Anyways," She began call all the attention back to the situation, " You were brought here by Ryoma and it seems that you do have little chakara in you so you will be trained by Ryoma and one of our teachers when he's off on missions." She said while organizing the papers on her desk, glancing occasionally at the quiet blond haired boy who was grinning next to her desk.

"So were going to be ninjas?" Oishi asked.

"For know, you will be trained as one but you will not go on any missions until you have passed the Chunin Exams but better yet to officially wear a headband you must become a genin." She said more to herself than the other.

"And where will we be staying?" Tezuka asked calmly. She smirked and folded her hands together on the desk,

"You will be staying with Ryoma." She said while motioning for the two ninjas next to her to move forward.

"They will bring you to the infirmary to meet Ryoma." Tsunade instructed and they nodded before beginning to lead them to the infirmary.

**~P.O.V. Ryoma~**

"Ach, Lady Tsunade's hugs are worse then Eiji's." I mumbled while rubbing my back,

"Well at least she didn't break it." Sakura said while walking next to me.

"How was it?" Kakashi ask once we got to the waiting room.

"Ten minuets of cracking and rearranging." I mumbled. He sighed before ruffling my hair and smiling **~a/n/ I think? ~**,

"Well at least it wasn't as severe as last time." he said. A chill ran over me as I thought about it.

"Don't ever mention that again." I hissed before pushing his hand off my head and continuing, "I have to go and get the seal removed and get the rest o my gear." I said while walking towards the exit.

"You have a seal and still took out a rouge ninja?" Sakura asked in a surprised tone. Kakashi hummed before pushing me towards the door.

"Well you should go get your things." he said finally pushing me out the door.

"Pushy." I mumbled before smoke went off around me. Once it cleared I was inside Tsunade's office and she jumped almost spilling her tea.

"Kakashi sent me here." I explained while opening the window to let out some of the smoke.

"Don't scare me like that." She said while regaining her composure. I sighed,

"If I'm going to be back in the village, I'm going to need my things and this seal removed." I said while crossing my arms.

"I guess I should" she said before making handsighns. The mark started burning but disappeared soon after.

"Your mask and sword are in the hidden room of the Hokaga's faces." She explained. I nodded before flashing* out of the room. When everything focused again I was inside the statue. Smirking, I walked to the back wall and pushed on a stone that lined it causing a small hidden door to open. Inside the door was a white Katana with a white and red cat mask hanging from the handle. I smiled while grabbing the handle and pulled it out of the hidden door enjoying the sudden surge of power.

"Well, we should be getting back now." I said before flashing back to Tsunade's office this time scaring her into spilling her tea all over the floor.

"Why don't you use the door, that's what they are made for!" she shouted obviously annoyed. I crossed my arms, the katana still in my hand along with the mask and smirked.

"You should be used to this being the hokage and all." I scoffed before showing her the sword. She nodded and leaned back in her chair before smiling at me,

"You will be teaching your friend until they are genine. You are to gather all the Jonin that could possibly be their teachers along with the regulars and introduce them." She commanded. I sighed before nodding. This time using the door.

~With the Regulars ~ ~Normal P.O.V. ~

"So where are we going if Ryoma has already left the infirmary?" Fuji asked as they walked back towards the Hokages building with Kakashi and Sakura along with them. Kakashi hummed before stopping in the middle of the flat area they were walking through.

"Turns out were going to meet your future teachers." He explained just as someone appeared. It was a man in a green jumpsuit followed by three other teens.

"Ah, just on time Might guy." Kakashi said while pulling out his orange book seeming to not care that much about the other arrivals.

"Kakashi, you dare to ignore me like that?" Might guy* said while walking over to Kakashi. The teens that followed Might Guy sighed before walking over to the regulars.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time. I'm Tenten, nice to meet you." The only girl in that group said happily. She had her hair in buns, was wearing Chinese styled clothes, and had a giant scroll attached to her back.

"I am Neji, nice to meet you." The boy with long hair said. He had pale purple eyes that almost seemed white.

"And I am Rock Lee." The last teen stated. He was wearing clothes identical to Might guy, had the same haircut, and had the same bushy, thick eyebrows. Tezuka nodded before opening his mouth to introduce everyone but shut it as more people began to appear. The last to arrive were a group of people in black hooded robes, but under the robes were animal masks. As soon as they were noticed all the talking stopped and it became deadly quiet. It seemed as if time stood still. It stayed like this for a few minuets until a man with a dog mask stepped up.

"Why have we all been summoned?" he asked in a loud stern voice that was even more commanding than Tezuka's.

"I don't know why you guys were summoned here, but Lady Tsunade called us here to introduce the new comers." Kakashi explained while putting his book away.

"Kakashi-sense's right. They were summoned but why are you here." A new voice stated in a bored tone. They all turned to see a teen in a cat mask with green tinted back hair standing with a hand on his hip.

"RYO!" the snake masked man shouted while running towards him. His hood flying off to show that he was only a little older that about sixteen ~**A/N height wise~** running towards the other and almost tackling him to the ground.

"I missed you soo much, we all missed you." He said while taking off his mask confirming all their guesses. He looked like a sixteen year old boy with wavy black hair that was barley above his shoulders, and his eyes were a bright blue color*. The boy chuckled before sliding the mask off to rest on the side of his head instead of on his face and smirked at the surprised faces of the regulars.

~P.O.V. Ryoma~

"Hello sempai." I said with a smile.

"Ryoma!" Was echoed through the crowd in more of a surprised tone then the regulars. Once it calmed down a little Guy sense stepped forward,

"So why did we gather?" He asked.

"You will be the sensei to them. I don't know who, but I was assigned to get them through the chunin exams." I explained while trying to get out of the snake Anbu's arms. They nodded and began to introduce themselves if they already haven't.

~Fast Forward~

I finally got out of the Snake man's arms and was now watching the small conversations between Anbu, Sense, and the regulars. Suddenly a loud and high pitched "Ryoma!" was heard before I was tackled to the floor. I looked up to see a girl with golden eyes along with Gray and white hair followed by a boy that had white hair streaked black. He also owned bright golden eyes.

"Hey, where have you two been hiding?" I said while pulling myself into the best sitting position I could with the girl holding onto me.

"Well, master's father wouldn't let me leave so I had to sneak out." The girl said while rubbing her head against the bottom side of my chin. I laughed and pet her head until a cough was heard and I realized we were still surrounded. I tilted my head back and Tezuka was looking at me questioningly. 'Is that… Jealousy?' I thought when I looked into his eyes.

"This is Karupin and he's Karu. They are siblings" I said while pointing towards the two. Karupin was wearing a black tank top with a white skirt and black leggings underneath with the hidden leaf headband as a way to keep her waist length hair out of her face. While Karu wore a loose white shirt with a black long-sleeve underneath. A black hidden leaf headband around his neck, barely visible through his messy shoulder length hair. Both of them were barefooted with tape wrapping the soles of their feet and their palms.

"Nya, she has the same name as your cat." Eiji said out loud making the regulars nod along.

"You're dismissed." I said to the others who left in a flash except for the Anbu who left slowly. I sighed and stood up. Karupin siting happily on the ground.

"She is my cat" I said as she a puff of smoke went off around her. Once it cleared a white Himalayan cat was rubbing against my leg.

"W-why is your cat a human?" Inui stuttered, almost dropping his notebook. I sighed,

"I'll tell you later, but now were going to my house to get you settled in." I said before walking in a direction towards my house.

~SKIP SKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIP~

"Oi Echizen, this is not a house." Momo said as he stared at the giant mansion in front of him.

"Well I guess not but I've always called it a house." I said while opening the door to reveal a lavished house with maids and butlers running around. Karupin and Karu were both clinging to my arms and were slowly dragging me towards the stairs.

"We can show you to your rooms." I said over my shoulder as got to the stairs. We walked up to the second floor and stood in a hallway that had seven doors.

"These are your rooms. They all have a bed, desk, bathroom, tv, and sofa. You can add or change anything you like" I explained while watching them explore their rooms.

"Can we see your room?" Eiji asked. Once we were all gathered again.

"Sure." I sighed before leading them up to my room on the top floor. Once we got there, there was only one blue door opposite a large window. Quickly I reached out for the handle before opening the door. A burst of cold air shot out sending a shiver through the crowd.

"Wow…"Eiji said as he walked into my room. It was a king sized room with a walk-in in closet and bathroom. Near the window was a king sized bed and to top it off, light snowflakes were floating down from the ceiling ~A/N Roof? ~.

"Your room is so cool!" Momo and Eiji said at the same time. I nodded and walked inside. Taking a seat on my bed I watched as the regulars walked around looking at everything.

"Ill data." Inui stated while writing in his notebook. Tezuka looked around along with Oishi, Fuji, Taka, Kaido, and momo where having a snowball fight, and Eiji was making a snowman. Suddenly a snowball landed in my face. Quickly I wiped it off and stared at the group which was watching me. "Go. To. You're. Rooms." I growled watching as all the snow in my room evaporated leaving it quite warm. Quickly the regulars ran out and down towards their rooms leaving me, Karupin, and Karu alone.

"You didn't have to take away the snow." Karupin said as she crawled on the bed. Her arms draped over my legs.

"Your right." I sighed while lying back. "Well, we should rest. We have training tomorrow." I said while smiling. Everything was planned and ready. 'I'm gonna have fun tomorrow.' I thought.

* * *

Ok this ch done :) Here are some notes ~

***** Flashing is when they run off really fast and seem to disappear. idk the real name of it.

*******I haven't seen Naruto in a while so I forgot how they act... at least most of them. Srry any suggestions to make?

***********Iv never seen what an Anbu looks like behind their mask except for that one, so does that make him an OC? Ahh whatevs.

Rate review comment :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok,**

**First things first... I do not own anny P.O.T., only my OC**

**"Talking" **

**'Thinking'**

**Now that thats ovr with...**

**IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN SO LONG! *Bow's repeatedly* **

**Iv been working on my othr fics that I havnt gotten to updatign these T~T**

**So im gonna update all of them by Mon... maby Tues if im buisy**

**O well, ill try and keep updating so it isnt as late as this one... Ok, im done talking, Story Begin!**

* * *

"Ryoma~" A girl purred as she barged into the emerald haired and golden eyed boy's room. Ryoma groaned and buried himself further into the covers not wanting to get up yet. Karupin smirked before grabbing onto the end of the blanket,

"Time to wake up!" She said while pulling the blanket away from the boy roughly. Ryoma groaned and sat up while rubbing his eye's,

"Is it time?" he asked, still not fully awake.

"Yes it's time, now get dressed!" she shouted while throwing some clothes and weapons at Ryoma who caught them easily. Ryoma sighed but did as he was told seeing as how stubborn this girl/cat could be. ~A/N: Like master like pet I guess :p ~

"Are the others up yet?" Ryoma asked while he slipped out of his pajamas and into the black pants soon followed by the black turtle neck that was missing its sleeves. Quickly he sat down and began taping both his legs from the ankles to his knees before sliding on his black fingerless gloves that stretched to his elbows and silver armguards before fixing the pouch on his hip. Karu walked into my room and took a seat at Ryoma's desk. A peace of toast hanging out of his mouth,

"The regulars are sleeping still." He replied while quickly finishing his food. Ryoma nodded and slipped on his black sandals before looking in the mirror, making sure everything was straight,

"Wanna go wake them up?" He asked a smirk spreading across his face. Karupin and Karu smiled before both following Ryoma out the door. They walked down to the kitchen on the bottom floor and Ryoma quickly laid out several glasses of water on the counter. Ryoma sat up on the counter, his lags delicately crossed as he lay back onto his arms,

"Why don't we make this a game?" He began while spreading out the glasses into two rows with the extra glass at the top,

"You must wake the regulars, get them dressed, and bring them down here before taking another glass. The one who takes care of this glass will win. The prize is undecided at the moment." He stated while pointing towards the glass that didn't belong to either of the rows. The two smirked at each other before each taking a glass,

"I'm gonna beat you." Karupin chimed while getting ready to sprint up the steps towards the first 'victim'.

"You wish." Karu said with equal determination.

"Why don't we add and order. It will be Momoshiro, Kikimaru, Oishi, Kaido, Inui, Fuji, and finally Tezuka. If the other gets to the person first then go to the second person on the list." Ryoma explained while looking at the two,

"Ready, set, go," He said and almost immediately, the two sprinted off.

"There so competitive." He mumbled before going through the small bag that laid at the edge of the counter mumbling about how Karupin was over prepared before a smile spread across his face.

"Well, let's just see how good you really are without tennis." He said while holding up a single, golden bell attached to a red string.

After about ten minutes, all the regulars were dressed in the clothes that Karupin and Karu had gotten for them. Simple black knee length shorts that were easy to move in, and a loose dark blue shirt and blue sandals. Around their legs, tape was wrapped around their thigh's and a couple Kunai were attached to them. Their heads were soaked and seven empty glasses were back in line next to Ryoma while Karu was bragging about his win to his sister who looked about ready to strangle him.

"What type of wake up was that?" Momo questioned as he tried to fix his hair.

"It was a game." Ryoma replied while sliding off the counter.

"What a terrible game." Fuji said while crossing his arms, a small frown playing on his lips.

"Nya, I don't like that game." Eiji pouted while Oishi patted his shoulder.

"I'll data." Inui mumbled while writing in his soggy notebook.

"Were you sleeping with that?" Tezuka questioned while raising an eyebrow. Inui turned towards the brunette before returning towards his notebook,

"What the heck is this?" Karu said as he looked through a dark green notebook with his sister. The both were confused on all the numbers and data it had in it. Ryoma leaned closer to the two and took a glance at the notebook,

"Where'd you get that?" he questioned a smirk once again spreading across his face as he realized what it was.

"Under his pillow," He stated while pointing towards Inui. As he said that, the soaked notebook in his hands disappeared in a puff of smoke only to be replaced by a book written by that Perverted Sage Jiraiya titled Make-out Paradise.

"W-what is this." Inui stuttered while holding the book a little too tightly.

"Why not make this a game? Don't let him get the book." Ryoma suggested while pointing to the very pissed off looking Inui, which was a change from his usual calm self. The two on the floor nodded before getting to his feet,

"Why don't you come play with us?" Karupin said while holding the note book just out of grasp from the teen. A tick mark appeared on Inui's forehead before he began chasing the two as they ran out the door.

"Saa… that was interesting." Fuji stated with his usual smile.

"Whatever, I'm hungry," Momo said before walking into the kitchen. As he grabbed the handle to the fridge, a Kunai went flying by barley grazing his hand. He let out a yelp and jumped back before looking at the boy who was staring at him with golden eyes,

"No food… unless you want to puke," He stated before straightening fully,

"What do you mean?" Oishi asked while fixing the tape around his leg. Ryoma smiled and held up the gold bell by its string,

"We're gonna play a little game." He stated causing the regular's ~A/N/ minus Inui~ to look at him,

"What's the game Nya?" Eiji asked while staring at the bell,

"Simple." Ryoma began while begging to toss the bell up and down, "Just take this from me before the end of the day." Momo, who was still behind Ryoma, smirked before attempting to grab the bell. The cold metal of a Kunai, once again, brushed by his hand causing him to freeze.

"This is not gonna be easy." Eiji whined while leaning on Oishi,

"I never said go yet Momo-sempai, and I also never said it was going to be easy, just that you have a simple goal." Ryoma explained with a smile.

"When can we start then?" Oishi asked

"And how are we supposed to get the bell?" Tezuka added while staring at the golden eyed boy,

"You work together and we begin… now." Ryoma said before diapering in a puff of smoke, leaving behind only a note saying

**_I'll be hiding somewhere in the forest just outside the gates… don't get yourselves killed, it'll be hard to explain to your parents_**

**_-Ryoma_**

Tezuka sighed,

"This will be a long day." He mumbled while running a hand through his still damp hair.

"Yes, but you do have to admit that he is a lot more playful than before." Fuji said, his smile stretching even wider at the thought of what he could do with a 'playful' and 'cooperative' Ryoma.

"Well then, let's begin searching."

* * *

**Ok, here was ur ch 5 :) How was it?**

**Good**

**Bad **

**Needs improvment?**  
**Im gonna post the game on the 2nd ch and sorry if Ryo is a little OOC :p**

**annyways **  
**Rate, Review, Comment, o and thanks for all the comments **

**and thanks for telling me the name of the Shunshin... but Im gonna stick with Flash cause its easiyer :) Thanks for the name annyways, Silver Flyer **

**Rate Review Comment :D**


End file.
